The Princess and the Pirates
by DreadPirate-Westley
Summary: Bridgette is a Princess trapped by boredom and regime, but when a magnificent Pirate Ship appears in the harbour and the call of adventure becomes too strong will Bridgette heed the call?


**Pen Name: **DreadPirate – Westley

**Story Name: **The Princess and the Pirates

**Rating: **K+ or T.

**Summary: **Bridgette is a Princess trapped by boredom and regime, but when a Magnificent Pirate Ship appears in the harbour and the call of adventure becomes too strong will Bridgette heed the call?

**A/N – **Hello! This is an original work adapted from a story I wrote for a friend of mine. Bridgette the main character, has some of the same quirks as the real Bridgette, she doesn't fear what she should, falls in love much too easily and always finds herself in sticky situations.

As such, this story is dedicated to her; because everyone deserves a happy ending, not to mention shirtless pirates!

Enjoy! Love Treesy xxx



**The Princess and the Pirates**

Once upon a time, like all good fairy tales go there was a princess named Bridgette;

Bridgette was a beautiful woman and known to be so throughout the land, she had flowing brown hair, bright sparkling blue eyes and a figure that left most men speechless. Because of this and because her mother and father pushed it at every opportunity, every day admirers came to the Palace to seek her hand in marriage. But Bridgette was unhappy, she didn't like the pompous, uptight princes and dukes that came by to pester her, and she was frustrated with her parents for pushing the matches. She didn't like the dull boredom of Palace life either, Bridgette dreamed of something new and exciting, escaping the boredom of her normal life and finding adventure.

Her story starts one day after a run in with another Prince who didn't take hearing the word no very well, leading to a bruised crotch for him and a sore knee for Bridgette, she was sitting out on her balcony overlooking the harbour. Looking out to sea she saw a ship pull into the bay, it was enormous and elaborate; easily the largest, most expensive ship in the bay. Bridgette witnessed as the townsfolk, who had started crowding the bay at its appearance suddenly disappeared, quickly leaving the boardwalk and Bridgette could only assume it was because it was a pirate ship, though she couldn't see the colours it flew.

People started coming up onto the deck of the ship and by the looks of it the Ship only had a few crew members, Bridgette was amazed to see that two of them seemed to be female which was almost unheard of in these times. Usually Bridgette would have just watched the ship and its crew from afar, not daring to go outside the Palace walls. But this week she was becoming desperate... she had, had a total of fifteen proposals and felt that if she didn't finally put her plan into action and get out she would be forced by her parents into marrying one of them.

Bridgette quickly went to her bed and slid herself under it, lifting up a loose floorboard she pulled out a handful of rough cloth that she had hid there months before. Rising from under the bed again she shook out the cloth to reveal a plain cotton dress, tights and boots. She donned the peasant outfit and tied a cotton cloth over her long hair so that hopefully no-one would recognise her on her way out of the castle, and then made her way quickly out of her rooms and down to the back courtyard.

After checking that the coast was clear Bridgette unlocked and pushed open a small concealed door that was hidden behind ivy and bushes on one of the outer walls, she'd found it years ago but had been too scared to use it... until now.

Sneaking out had been the easy part, the Princess realised as she noticed the huge number of people that were in the town. Any one of them could recognise her and she felt she ran into groups of palace guards at every corner. When she finally reached the harbour she marvelled at the size of the ships around her, though she quickly found the one she was looking for. The Pirate Ship was huge and intricately carved standing out with splendour in the dingy harbour. With a full and half sail, crow's nest and canon ports Bridgette wouldn't have thought it was a pirate ship if she hadn't seen people run from it earlier. Bridgette looked in confusion at the colours it flew, the flag being green, purple and blue, not to mention the Llama's flying from the main sail instead of a skull and cross bones. Now that she was closer she could finally see the name of the magnificent ship and blazoned across the side in impeccable gold lettering was 'The Demon Llama'.

Bridgette looked around her and saw that the activity she had seen about the ship earlier had ceased, and the harbour was now packed with people again. Seeing a group of palace guards coming her way, peering into the faces of the people they passed, knowing she'd be caught Bridgette took one last look around and then quickly made her way up the gangplank and onto the foredeck on the magnificent ship.

Creeping silently aboard and looking around the deck Bridgette listened carefully, listening to see if there was any activity on the ship. Hearing nothing she made her was slowly around the decks of the ship, marvelling at the detail.

Having just reached the top deck, to look over the side at the crowded harbour she was startled when someone behind her cleared his throat. She turned quickly, almost losing her balance as she did so to see a gorgeous man with a muscled, beautiful body she had ever seen standing behind her. He was standing at the top of the stairs one hip resting against the railing and his arms crossed across his beautiful chest. Finally bringing her eyes up to the man's face she stifled a gasp when she saw he was giving her the same perusal, his wavy brown hair falling into his bright green eyes. When he finally looked her in the face he spoke in a smooth Spanish accent.

"Well, well what do we have here…Trying to steal or trying to stow away?" he asked looking her up and down again and taking in her peasant clothes but underneath the unblemished skin and soft, clean hair. "Or are you looking for a little adventure, getting away from high society life for a while?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not trying to stow away I was curious and then I saw some guards so I came here to... hide." Bridgette swallowed nervously; he walked closer to her, walking around her in a circle.

"Don't you know what happened to the cat that got curious?" he asked her, leaning in and whispering it in her ear.

"But I thought satisfaction brought it back?" Bridgette replied, not realising how bad that sounded until the sexy grin broke out on his face. Just then there was a commotion below them on the foredeck, Bridgette and the stranger looked down over the railing to see the rest of the crew walking back up the gangplank with barrels and boxes in their hands.

"Oi, Sky you slacker… get out here and help us with the barrels" a burly man yelled, shrugging off the two large barrels he had resting on his shoulders.

"We gotta get out of here quick, apparently their Princess has gone missing and they are going to start searching ships" One of the women yelled out. Bridgette squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to disappear, knowing that the man… Sky, would have now figured out who she was.

"I'm up here… and I think I've found their Princess" Sky replied grabbing hold of Bridgette's arm and pulling her down the steps towards the other Pirates. "I found her on board… what are we going to do with her?" he asked them, bringing her to a halt.

"Hmm… a Princess on our ship, who'd have thought" The woman said, doing circles around her as Sky had done. "We'll ransom her. Get her below deck Sky and put her in one of the cabins, Kat bought a lot of unnecessary items on our supply trip so we need more money." Bridgette saw the other woman in the group just grin.

Sky nodded and grabbed Bridgette's arm again, pulling her through a heavily carved door and down a narrow set of stairs. Bridgette took in the details of the room as Sky opened a door and pushed her inside, she felt she should probably be more scared than she actually was in this situation, but she had asked for an adventure and being kidnapped by Pirates certainly counted as one.

"What's wrong with you?" Sky suddenly asked her. He was watching her as she took in the room around her, no fear evident on her face. She hadn't screamed or fought, she hadn't burst into annoying, noisy tears. Maybe she was stupid and didn't realise that she had been kidnapped by a feared group of Pirates. She looked up at him as he spoke, realising that he was still standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong with me?" she repeated looking confused "quite a lot probably, right now I'm just glad to be away from the castle."

"But you've just been kidnapped by, and I'm not conceited or exaggeration or anything, some of the most feared Pirates since the Black Pearl" Sky said, looking confused now too.

"Really, but your name is The Demon Llama. How can that be scary?" Bridgette asked him.

"Don't let the name fool you. You've really never heard of us? Where have you been?" Sky asked in wonder.

"Err… trapped in a Palace actually." She relied. Sky gave a small smile and was about to reply when there was a voice from above.

"Sky what are you doing down there, making Babies?" Bridgette thought it sounded like the burly man from earlier "Get up here, Captain Tess wants all the supplies put away."

"Coming!" Sky yelled back up the stairs then turned back to Bridgette. "Sorry about him, sometimes he actually thinks he's funny. I'll be back soon with some food for you… your highness." He said with a grin, just before he shut the door she said;

"You know I thought Pirates were meant to be mean?" Sky paused, a look of confusion passed over his face.

"Not all of us." He said then closed the door; He shook his head as he made his way back up the stairs. He'd never been this nice to a prisoner before, then again no prisoner has ever been this beautiful.

"What took you so long dude?" Jared, his best friend and the Captain's lover asked him as he came out the door, he saw that the ship was now on her way out of the harbour and came over to help him with the supplies. Jared was a huge guy all muscle and strength, but at the same time had the disposition and maturity of a 10 year old. Always playing pranks and larking about on board. The amount of times they've had to go back for him because one of the girls has pushed him overboard in frustration is too many to count, though he and Tess seemed inseparable anyway.

"I was just chatting up our hostage, have you seen her curves?" Sky joked, Jared laughed at him then they both started gathering the supplies to store in the cargo hold. "She's weird though… she's not scared, she's just been kidnapped by a bunch of Pirates and is about to be ransomed off, surely she'd have some fear."

"Hmm… that is strange, maybe it's that fact that we're all shirtless… Or maybe she isn't right in the head?" Jared replied thoughtfully.

"Ha, and you'd know all about that now… wouldn't you Jared?" They turned to see Kat, the Captain's best friend and first mate leaning against the wall watching them. Katherine, or Kat as everyone called her was the navigator, but always seemed to be sending them where she wanted to go and not where Tess had set, she always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else and could predict things so accurately that sometimes she freaked out her other crew mates. Tess always joked that she was psychic.

"Predict this!" Jared growled playfully and ran towards her, Kat squealed very un-pirate like as Jared picked her up and threw her into the air, catching her deftly on the way down. After doing this about three times Kat was pleading for him to stop through her laughter.

"Hey put down my fiancé you big idiot, if you drop her you know she'll kick you where it hurts." Someone said from behind Sky, Jared caught Kat again and they turned to see the last member of their crew Leo grinning at them. Jared let Kat go and she ran over to Leo, throwing her arms around him.

"Hello baby, did you miss me?" Leo asked her as she pulled away.

"Don't I always miss you?" Kat asked in return.

"Stop with the lovey-dovey, please. I swear you only saw each other half an hour ago." Sky said watching as the couple unwrapped themselves from around each other.

"Hey, just because you're not getting any don't take it out on the rest of us." Jared said going back to work getting the last of the supplies in the hold, and then he dusted off his hands and said "speaking of, I'm going to go find Tess, see you all later." With a grin he disappeared into the Captain's cabin.

"Hey Sky, why don't you go get some food for the Princess" Kat said with a knowing 'I know something you don't know' smile.

"Why me, why can't one of you do it?" he asked, though he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't like the idea.

"Just go you idiot, all will be revealed. Oh and bring her up once she's done eating… Tess wants to talk to her." Kat replied then grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him in the opposite direction.

Sky sighed in frustration, with Kat and all her predictive powers it really was easier to go with the flow. Opening the door to the below deck again he hurried quickly to the galley to grab some food, getting a selection of different stuff and putting it on a plate he took it back to the Princess's cabin.



Bridgette was sitting on the cabin's bunk, getting very, very bored now that Sky had gone when there was a short knock at the door. She didn't even have time to stand or say anything before it was opened to reveal Sky holding a plate of food.

"Wow that was rude." she said as he came in and placed the plate on a desk that was placed in the corner

.

"What… I knocked didn't I?" Sky asked as he sat on a chair, motioning for her to come over

"Yeah but you didn't even wait for my consent, I could have been asleep, or half dressed" Bridgette said coming forward and sitting in front of the meal.

"And that is a bad thing because…?" Sky asked half jokingly, his pulse racing at the thought.

Bridgette didn't reply, just started eating the food that had been put in front of her. Sky watched her for a while then asked;

"What would you prefer to be called, I mean we can all keep calling you Your Majesty if you want but it seems rather pompous to me?" He said seriously, he couldn't look away as they sat there captive having a normal conversation with her captor. Looking at her beautiful face as she smiled him his heart jumped. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought. 'I don't even know her but I want her'.

"Bridgette, my name is Bridgette" Bridgette said quickly, she was so used to everyone calling her Your Majesty or Princess that her own name seemed strange rolling off her own tongue.

"Bridgette, hmm… I dunno, still sounds rather royal to me." Sky replied.

"Well I've got nothing else so that'll have to be it." She said in return.

"Well Mi' la belleza if you are finished eating I'll take you up to see Captain Tess now, she wants to talk to you about something" Sky asked her then cringed internally, hoping she didn't know any Spanish.

"What did you call me?" Bridgette asked him. She thought he looked suspiciously sheepish as he replied;

"Oh just slipped into my native tongue for a second there, it was nothing important" He blanched when she gave him a huge smile as she stood and walked past him to the door.

"Thank you, your quite hansom yourself" she said grinning and blushing once she had turned away to go down the corridor. Suddenly Sky grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, throwing caution to the wind he quickly turned her around and planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss, Bridgette responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. Minutes later they pulled apart for air and Sky took Bridgette's face into his hands;

"Mi' la belleza, my beauty... you know Spanish?" Sky asked in wonder.

"Only a few compliments from some unwanted Spanish Suitors, maybe you can teach me more esplendido?" Bridgette said with a grin.

"Gorgeous huh... well if you put it that way." Sky joked, then looking up the stairs and remembering where he was about to take her "I'll talk to Tess, tell her not to ransom you... she'll listen to me, hopefully."

"Don't worry about it" Bridgette said calmly, smiling at a suddenly distressed Sky, she'd come up with a plan while sitting bored in the cabin. "I want to stay and I think I have an offer that Tess won't be able to refuse"

"Really, what's that?" Sky asked, curious as he took her by the hand and led her up the stairs to the foredeck.

"Sky, Sky, Sky... don't you know what happened to the cat?" Bridgette teased him as they came to the top of the stairs and started towards the Captain's Cabin. Sky leaned low, put his arms around her and growled in her ear;

"But don't you know that satisfaction brought it back?" Bridgette giggled at him as they reached the door but jumped as it was ripped open by the big, burly Pirate from earlier.

"She doesn't sound like a prisoner she sounds like she's having too much fun, you're right Sky she is totally weird." Sky glared at him, and Bridgette whacked Sky's arm for the insult. All Jared did in return is laugh, then picking Bridgette up in a bear hug he squeezed her tight then dropped her back onto the deck. "I'm Jared; I'm the sexy one around here, Sky likes you so I like you."

"Jared stop annoying the hostage and let her in... men, shoo this is women's business. I'll call you when I've decided what we're going to do." Tess, the captain said from her standing position behind her desk.

Sky nodded and reluctantly let go of Bridgette's hand then when it looked like he refused to actually leave Jared picked him up like a rag doll and threw him over his shoulder. Bridgette could still hear him protesting violently as she walked calmly into the cabin and closed the door behind her.

"So we finally get to talk, you're a lot shorter than in my vision." The first mate Kat said as soon as Bridgette turned around to face them.

"Umm... I'm sorry?" Bridgette asked confused as to what the first mate meant.

"Kat, don't confuse her" The Captain said then turned back to Bridgette "let's start with names shall we. My name is Captain Teresa, but everyone calls me Tess. This is my first mate and best friend Katherine, mostly known as Kat. You have of course met our crewmen Jared and Sky, The ship's medic Leo is around here somewhere as well. What's your name Your Majesty?"

"Bridgette, my name is Bridgette" She replied quickly, still rather confused.

"Hmm... we'll need to find you a name to start with, can't have a Pirate called Bridgette can we?" Kat said to Tess, she nodded thoughtfully.

"Biddy...nah, Bidgie... no you're not a Bidgie." Tess said, starting to reel off names.

"Well, my old nurse used to call me Bee, it's the only nickname I've ever been given" Bridgette said, and then her brain caught up with the conversation "Hang on, Pirate name? I thought you were ransoming me off, not making me a member of your crew... not that I mind of course, I was going to suggest it."

"Bee it is. Sorry, we were never going to ransom you, like Kat said we saw it. It's just that we don't want to give away all of our secrets, so we couldn't just blurt out that Kat has premonitions of the future and saw you coming."

"Premonitions... oh my god, really" Bee asked then said "Hang on, you just told me."

"Well duh, you're one of our best friends... or you will be so of course you need to know." Tess replied grinning at her, Bee grinned back at her.

"A Pirate... Me?" Bee said in disbelief

"Oh yes, and a very good one from what I've seen, now next question... what's going on with you and our Sky?" Kat asked her, smirking at Bee's blush.

"I know it's kind of sudden as I've only known him for a few hours but... I really like him."

"Oh I know you do, you'll love him soon." Kat said with that knowing smirk again. "And he feels the same. Anyone can tell that, what with that kiss I had a vision of earlier."

"Oh... Err, you saw that huh?" Bee asked her, looking everywhere but at her new best friends. "By the way, do they always wear no shirts?" at her new friend's fervent nodding she started laughing, the two other women joining her, after a few minutes they wiped their eyes.

"It's a condition of being allowed to work on my ship. Best rule I ever made is it not?" Tess said, the others nodded and then sat with her around her table.

"Okay, so I had an idea about this ransom" Bee started…

"You know we were only saying that right? We're not going to ransom you" Tess replied.

"Of course you are, that way we'll get the money. Okay here's my plan...."



"God, what's taking them so freaking long?" Sky asked anxiously as he did circles of the top deck waiting for the meeting to end. "I mean how long does it take to organise a ransom, or hopefully NOT organise a ransom?"

"Stop freaking out man, their women they're probably doing each other's hair and gossiping about the latest fashion." Jared replied. Leo, who had joined the other men a while ago, stared at Jared in disbelief.

"You do know who you're talking about right… I mean Kat maybe, but Tess?"

"I know I wasn't thinking, don't let that comment get back to Tess... Okay you two?"

"What comment would that be Jared?" Tess asked from the stairs behind them. The three men whipped around and Jared had the foresight to drop his head and look sheepish.

"Oh you know me Tess, always saying things before I think them through... don't worry." Jared replied "So, what's going on, are we ransoming this Princess chick or what?"

"Bee is one of us, so we aren't ransoming her... per se'." Tess said. The men looked at her confused, just then Kat and Bee came to the top of the stairs. Bee had got changed and was now in a long flowing dress that made her look like royalty again.

Sky rushed forward and grabbed her into a hug, then looked down at her clothes in confusion. "Not exactly what I'd expect a Pirate to wear Mi' La belles, why are you wearing it?"

"Let me explain" Tess said then turning to the group at large said "It is our new crew member Bee's idea that the ransom can still go ahead. What we will do is; still put forward that we have kidnapped the Princess and ask for a ransom."

"We should be able to get away with about $2,000,000 without ruining the economy" Bee put in, grinning when the other Pirates gasped in surprise.

"We can ask for that much?" Jared asked in awe. Bee nodded, she lived on a small Island, but one that had a lot of boat trade, meaning they were a rich little island.

"That's a lot of shoes" Kat added.

"No shoes Kat" Tess said to her, Kat pouted back "Fine, some shoes" Tess said, shaking her head.

"Okay, back on track people." Leo said.

"Once they agree to the sum, which Bee says they will, we will hand the princess over and take the Llama further out to sea." Tess continued.

"Sky is going to be back on land, and he's going to attack their coach and grab Bee again while they are on their way back to the Palace." Kat said, looking to Sky who nodded in understanding.

"We'll have a lifeboat already at the shore for Sky and Bee to use to get back on the ship… and we should have $2 million bucks before the day is out." Tess said. The rest of the crew cheered at that, and then Tess sent them all off in different directions to prepare, herself, Bee, and Kat going back into the Captain's Cabin to pen the ransom that Sky would take back to the mainland.



After delivering the letter with the infamous Demon Llama seal to the Palace guards, Sky quickly retreated back out into the main city, trusting that the letters instructions would be carried out.

The King and Queen were to bring the two million to the little used southern port, there the Demon Llama would be docked and the Princess would be waiting. To make it look authentic Bee was to be tied to the main mast and the letters instructions would have the rescuers believe that if they did not put down the money, cut the Princess free and leave quickly the unseen crew would shoot her in the head.

Sky would have to follow the coach back to the port that the ship was docked at and wait to ambush it when comes back around a hairpin bend that is a couple of metres down the road.

An hour later rumours started circulating that the Princess had been captured by Captain Tess and the Dread Pirates of the Demon Llama, people feared for her safety and when Sky asked he was told that the King and Queen had already left to pay the ransom.

Sky quickly jumped onto the horse that he had stolen earlier and rode at a gallop out of the market towards the harbour, reaching the Hairpin just as the coach rounded the corner to meet the Ship.

He dismounted from the horse, hid him in some bushes, and then got to work in preparation for the attack.



"Here they come, get ready!" Tess yelled from her position in the Crow's nest, it was echoed by Jared and Kat who both had their guns in position, hidden amongst the ropes and netting on the main-deck.

Bee looked up from her position against the mast to see the royal carriage, followed by four mounted guards. She could just see her mother and father, the King and Queen inside staring out at her. She felt no qualms in taking their money and leaving them forever as they had never been kind to her, they had wanted a son but seeing as she was all they got they had tried to fashion her into the prefect Princess, trying to marry her off to every eligible Prince or Duke that came along.

Bee decided that she had better start acting the part and struggled against her ropes;

"Mother, Father help me?!" She screamed to them as they quickly got out of the Carriage and hurried towards her, the guards dismounting and hurrying after them, weapons drawn.

"We are coming Bridgette, hold on a moment… where are the Pirates?" The King asked looking around him once he had reached the deck.

"They're all around me, I don't know where but they all have guns. They're going to kill me" Bee said, pretending to panic "Please father, give them the money and cut me down!"

The King nodded to two of the guards that were holding a large gilded chest and they placed it slowly onto the ground, opening the lid so that Bee and the other Pirates could see the shining gold underneath.

"Quickly, cut my daughter down and let us get out this disgusting place." The Queen ordered, staring around her in fear.

The guards quickly complied cutting the ropes binding Bee to the mast and helping her down. Bee went to her parents and hugged them tight, knowing that even though she doesn't like them she would never see them again after this.

The King took Bee's arm and pulled her quickly off the Ship, as soon as the last guard's feet hit the dirt the Ship started pulling away from the wharf, Leo having been at the wheelhouse ready to set sail. The King quickly pulled her to the Carriage and inside, seating her opposite the King and Queen.

"You have cost us dearly Bridgette" Her father berated her once they were underway, moving quickly towards where Sky was hidden. "This is what happens when you leave the confines of the Palace, you see now why we keep you away from such things"

"Yes Father" Bee said, lowering her head in a sign of acquiescence that she didn't truly feel. Just as the King opened his mouth to berate her again they turned the hairpin corner, Bee gripping the seat tight, and then the carriage suddenly swerved to miss a log that had fallen onto the road. The driver started to lead the horses around it when another started to roll down the hill, narrowly missing the back wheels.

"What the hell is going on?!" The King yelled opening the carriage door and stepping out, the Queen followed, leaving Bee to slowly make her way out the other door and into the scrub on the other side of the bend then ran as quietly as she could around to where the lifeboat was hidden to wait.

As Bee sat and waited for Sky she could still her father yelling;

"Show yourself Brigand!" He shouted, just as another log came rolling down the hill successfully blocking the Carriage in from all sides, and then it went quiet.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Queen shouted to the guards "charge the hill!" They did as she ordered and jumped from their horses, making their way slowly up the steep incline with their guns raised. But they didn't know that after kicking off the last log Sky had already made his escape down the other side of the hill to where Bee and the Lifeboat waited.

Sky pulled Bee into a hug from behind making her jump then relax as she realised who it was, she turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck as he grinned and pulled her closer.

"Te quiero, Mi' La belleza" He whispered in Bee's ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around her torso.

"I love you too, Romeo." Bee said in return. Sky grinned and lifted her up, spinning her around in a circle.

"Hey" he said suddenly putting her down again "Who's this Romeo? I'm Sky" Bee laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Come on _Romeo, _We'd better get back to the ship before they notice I'm gone and start searching for me." Bee said, taking Sky's hand in hers.

"Okay, come on" Sky agreed he held onto her hand and pulled the lightweight boat onto the shore with the other then helping Bee in pushed it into the surf. Just as he was about to jump in himself he heard a shout behind him, he turned to see The King with the guards in tow running down the beach towards them.

"Oops" Sky grinned at Bee "I think they know you're gone"

"You think?" Bee replied sarcastically, then reached up and pulled Sky into the boat with her. "Come on let's get out of here before they remember they have guns."

As they got further and further away from shore and the outlines that were her parents got smaller Bee started to relax. She was finally away from that life of boredom and routine and headed for a life of fun, love and adventure. And as Sky helped her up onto the deck and she saw her new family of Pirate criminals spread out before her she knew that at least she would never be bored again.

"Baby, please I didn't mean to say it… SPLASH!" Jared didn't even yell out as he hit the water, just surfaced and started swimming with the boat with practiced strokes as it moved slowly along with the currents. Tess, standing at the railing where she had just pushed him off just looked down at him and grinned; 'Definitely not going to be bored' Bee thought, shaking her head.

THE END



**A/N - **TaDa! Fairy Tale, well that's what I've categorised it as. I suppose as it's an original I could have put it onto FictionPress. But I don't think I'm quite happy enough with my own ability yet.

Oh and in case you want to romance anyone in Spanish:

Mi' la belleza – My Beauty

Esplendido – Gorgeous

"Te quiero – I Love You

Read and Review people!!

Love Treesy xxxx


End file.
